Confessions of a preteen mutant
by xFairyxWingsx
Summary: Sophie Comma is another one of Itex's sucsessful experiments that got away. Read her blog and follow her adventures as she tries to gain a normal life for herself, and for her younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

Wecome! Fill out the form below to create your blog!

**Username:** Butterfly_Kid

**Password:** ******

**Confirm Password:** ******

Profile info. (Optional)

**Name: **Sophie Comma

**About you: **I'm a Butterfly Kid. I wish ther was mor to it than that, but stoopid Itex decided I'll liv in a lab until I die so...

**Hometwon: **Itex, born and raisd.

**Current City: **No clue.

**Jobs/Career: **Dos running for your life count as a carer?

**Education: **Except for lab tests...None.

**Interests: **Keping me and my sistr saf...And aliv.

Thank you! You may now start writing blog entries.

* * *

Okay, the whole story isn't going to be written like this...I've read the FanFiction rules more than once...  
But the story WILL be written in Sophie's Blog, but told just like a normal story would.

Also, I meant to put the spelling errors in there. They won't be there for the rest of the story though, because, personally, I find mistakes like that distracting...Although helpful when trying to get people to understand the characters...And also, again, FanFiction rules...

Anyway, if you're reading this, I hope you like the story! I'll write the next chapter later today, if I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey reader-person. I'm Sophie and this is my blog. Mutant-kid blogs are pretty popular right now so I fugured "Why not?" I might as well get my story out there too.

I guess I should start with the basics, I'm a girl, eleven years old (or so I've been told), I have blond, curly hair and I'm one of Itex's recombinant DNA life forms...Basically, a mutant kid.

I'm sure you've all heard of Maximum ride, another experiment like me, well...I _guess_ you could say I'm like her...But I suppose you'll find out the differences between us sooner or later...

My sister and I (Well...I consider her my sister, I've grown up with her. When things got really bad, or scary, I had her back and she had mine.) We're currently running for our lives, which isn't fun at all. Or easy.

So, yeah, our lives basically started out in a dark disgusting lab. Everything sucked...Well except for one whitecoat who actually seemed to have a _soul_. Her name was Mariya and she was in charge of us...Not "Taking care of us" just "Us". Sad, right?

Anyways, Mariya watched us, fed us...She taught us all the important stuff. So that we acted more like the kids that we were...Instead of scared animals. Without her, my sister and I would probably have gone crazy or something. She even came close to setting us free, but the other whitecoats found out and...Well...We haven't seen her since...  
Mariya, if you're reading this: YOU ROCK! Love, Sophie & Night.

Now you're probably asking who Night is. That's my sister's name. Crazy name, I know, but if you saw her, you'd understand. She's small with dark hair, dark eyes and has dark blue stars _all over_ her face. (I call her "Night Skye" sometimes...Just 'cause it drives her crazy.) She's nine.

That's pretty much everything about us...  
Unless you want to know the horrible, miserable life of two tiny kids in a lab (Which I know you don't) I should probably tell you how Night and I got from there to here. (Here being a computer in a library at a public school. That's right, school. Normal, everyday school. Death on a stick for most, dream come true for Night and I.)

Okay, here we go.  
Our adventure begins just outside of the large cement building we've lived in all our lives, that's right, _outside_ we were free at last and running really, _really_ fast...

* * *

Woo! First chapter! Hope you all like the story so far.  
I'd love to write more today but I have a HUGE school project to finish. :|


	3. Chapter 3

We were out and running as fast as we could go...We were better at flying, obviously, but there were too many things in the way, power lines and such.  
So until we were completely clear of that stuff we were running.

I heard heavy footsteps, I turned my head to see what was behind us. Erasers. _Of course. _"Night!" I shouted, realising I had lost sight of my sister. "Here!" She called. She was flying above me, the very little colour she had in her wings was shining brilliantly in the sun. (Ah, the sun. I'll never get tired of it. Ever.) She was a better flyer than me, I'll admit. So I wasn't really worried about her hurting herself. I kept on running although there really was no point. I mean, a tiny eleven-year-old girl aganst however many stronger-than-pretty-much-everyone Erasers.

Night appeared at my side. "There are some trees up ahead. We can hide in there, if we get there before the Erasers see us." She said. "Got it." I replied, unfolding my wings. The bright orange was beautiful out here...I never noticed the colour before...Stupid, dark, lab cages.

Woah there, hold up. Orange?!  
Yeah, orange...What? Did you think we had _bird_ DNA? Hah, no way. We got mixed up with butterflies. Now, I know what you're thinking "Butterflies?! LAME." But you're wrong, way wrong.

Pros to being a Butterfly-Kid: The wings. Look at a butterfly's wings then look at a bird's. It's obvious who got the better deal there. And the absolute, best part? We eat sugar, lots and lots of sugar. It's all our bodies are able to process properly.

Thank-you, butterflies.

Anyways, back to running for our lives.  
Night vanished into the darkness of the trees and I quickly followed, making sure to tuck in my wings. Bright orange in the middle of a forest may work fine for butterflies, but not for me. I had to be invisible.

"In here!" I heard Night's voice whisper from inside a hole in the ground (Some kind of animal's den, I guess) and jumped in. Both of us were pretty small for our age. Well, that's what we've been _told_ anyways. So we both fit in there okay...It was a bit of a tight squeeze but neither of us cared if it kept us away from angry Erasers. Lucky for us, these ones were pretty old and dumb. We _should _be free of 'em very, very soon.

* * *

It was dark now, the Erasers had gone and Night and I were wandering through the forest. Man, you should see Night at night. It's like she _belongs _there. Everything about her was as dark as the sky that occasionally peeked out of the treetops; Her long hair, her eyes and her wings (Which she rarely tucks in) are as black as night, the wings having hints of blue at the very edges. The tiny, blue stars that covered her face had a faint, twinkling glow like the real stars above us.

The stars now, though, were wet with tears. When I had asked Night why she was crying, she said she didn't know. I do.  
She's a little kid, just escaped from a horrible place where people's worst nightmares seem like fairy-tales and she doesn't know where she's going or what's going to happen...

I'd have cried too, if I were put in that place. But I'm not.  
I have to be strong for Night, someone she can look at and think "That girl, my big sister, is gonna take good care of me." So I can't cry. It would just scare her more.

* * *

A few hours passed, at _least_, and we were clear of the forest, the Erasers, and the lab for good.  
"Look! There's something down there!" Night cried, pointing to the horizon. I looked and saw a bright light and the silouettes of tall buildings. A city! Food, houses, people. Sounds good to me.

Heck, it's _better _than good, it's amazing! Heaven! Everything we've ever wanted!

"C'mon!" I shouted, running down the hill, full of exitement. Night slowly followed me, cautious of what waited for us below. It may not look like it, but I knew she was feeling the same thing I was...

_Hope._


End file.
